


goodbyes. maybe.

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, also it's kind of late and this is unedited oops, could i articulate them? barely, i was having no thoughts then i was having Thoughts, you have no idea how many times i misspelled vinyl as vinly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: paradise motel week 4!prompt: post-comics eravinyl and vamos talk a bit
Relationships: Vinyl & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	goodbyes. maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> b o y do i have no idea what im doing!!
> 
> this fic was brought to you by 1 Am Unedited Fics Posted To Ao3 Without A Second Thought studios

“Hey, Vinyl.”

“Vamos.”

“Yup,” nyx said, sitting down next to him and swinging nyr legs. “That’s me.”

“So. Girlie blew.”

“Yeah. 

“No more Battery City.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Silence.

“What d’you think’s gonna happen now?” Vamos asked after a few seconds.

“Good question,” Vinyl sighed.

The thought that being a killjoy meant nothing without something to rebel against was floating in the air but neither dared say it.

“I guess we’ll try and rebuild some kind of society without all the dangers?” Vamos hazarded.

“Probably. Vamos, I don’t know! Maybe things will be okay, maybe they won’t! We’re killjoys which suggests both of them, at once. I wish Volume was here,” he added in a small voice. “He’d know. Or at least have an idea.”

“Me an’ Vaya might not stay with you lot,” Vamos said quietly, angling it as a question, kind of.

Vinyl laughed.

“Dunno how long the Ultra Vs are gonna keep together, t’be honest. We’re a mess without Volume, an’ Val’s even worse. An’ now his one goal’s gone.”

“Yeah. Well. In case we’ll leave sudden…”

“I know that’s Vaya’s style. Understand faem, honestly. Still, I’d rather say a goodbye first.”

“We barely ever get the chance to say goodbye while the other’s still up and running. Whenever we do, though, they hurt.”

"Still, just running off seems a bit too much for me."

Vamos shrugged.

"Talk to Vaya about it. I'd say that the one time we get to leave people who don't hate us we should at least say bye beforehand. WHo knows when things'll turn that way, y'know?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll be the one going first."

"Maybe."

“Keep running, Vamos.”

“Keep running, Vinyl.”


End file.
